Oh that's were you are!
by BornxThroughxSleep
Summary: Axel just can't seem to find his best friend anywhere. Everyone said he's 'here or there' but never a set place. The red-head defeated heads home, only to find the blonde in the utmost unusual way...  *VERY*late christmas one-shot


_**Name : Oh, That's where you where!**_

**Hello C:**

**This is a one-shot I had in mind for christmas but wasn't able to upload it until now D:**

**even though it is rather short I couldn't bring myself to finish it XD**

**NEXT UP: A SoRiku one-shot I am very proud of! ^^'**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it even though I rushed it towards the end! please please please don't just favorite, please review I need constructive criticism! And I never seem to get reviews only favoring XD**

**

* * *

**

Axel sighed for what seemed the thousandth time today. He couldn't seem to find his small best friend. He looked and looked but to no avail. The red head asked the two trouble making twins, Kairi and Namine if they had seen him; they laughed and didn't reply. He asked Riku, Demyx, Luxord, Terra, Aqua, Selphie, Cloud, Zack and heck even Zexion! He even tried asking Sora, Roxas' brother who happened to hate his guts but he just smiled mischievously and said the blonde left early in the morning and ran off somewhere. He sighed again. No one gave him an answer. He then saw no point in wondering around in the snow, so he left.

Now he was at his apartment door, and fumbling through his bag to find his key. Axel grinned triumphantly and probed the door open… only to find the small blonde in the most unusual way. Well, speak of the devil. In front of him was Roxas on his back half-naked in red mistletoe boxers and a long red ribbon enveloping his ankles, up his legs, wrist and neck; a HUGE bow at the side of his neck. Plus he was gagged with a small white cloth. A card was surprisingly also sticking out of Roxas' pants. Axel grinned and went down to his knees, dropping his bag and closing the door in a simultaneous movement.

"Look what I got for Christmas!" The red headed chuckled when the blonde squeaked and turned red. "Now… let's see what the note says," Axel held the boy's boxers and slid them down slightly, taking out the small card. The small boy shivered and shifted uncomfortably. Axel grinned and read:

_Hey Axel!_

_We know of your little… obsession with this certain blonde and decided he would make a great Christmas present. We know he has a small crush on you though he would never tell you voluntarily._

Axel looked up, mouth agape at Roxas. The blonde's yell was muffled by the gag and he thrashed trying to free himself from his death trap. He only succeeded slipping on the wooden floor, turning himself upside down his butt in Axel's face. Axel laughed and sat on the younger's back making sure he wasn't going anywhere and continued reading:

_Anyway since we took the time to sneak up on him this morning and wrap him up (which took about an hour since he kept thrashing) you get to unwrap him! Very… uh... slowly because we want the ribbon back, we didn't quite tell Selphie we stole it. So, Happy Christmas! And enjoy your new "toy"!_

_-From: Riku, Sora, Namine, Kairi, Demyx, and Zexion._

_P.S Demyx wrote this, that's why there's a chocolate stain on the card _

Axel laughed he could tell Demyx wrote this without the little hint. His writing was just that sloppy and recognizable. Plus the blonde had an obsession with chocolate so it was even more obvious it was almost stupid. Axel threw the card aside and picked Roxas up bridal style, slipping off the gag on the blond.

"Wha-What are you doing?" The blonde stammered, pitifully trying to escape his grasps. Axel just continued and set him down on the worn leather couch. The red head just stayed quiet and started to un-wrap the boy.

"As much as I would love to… ah... _enjoy_ their present it just wouldn't be fair," He mumbled and continued silently unwrapping the boy. Roxas stayed silent and seemed to be in thought.

"There, all done," Axel stretched, his hands behind his back and groaned, "You can borrow some of my cousins clothes and get back to yell at everyone," Axel started to get up but was stopped by a firm grasp on his hand.

"Ah-Axel…" He brought his gaze to meet the red head, "I really wouldn't mind to be your present because… well…" He brought his hand that rested on the elder's hand to cup his cheek.

"I-I want you," he mumbled. The dark cerulean pools meeting the striking emerald in an almost embarrassed way, and he grinned lopsidedly. Axel stared unblinking at the blonde a few moments before his mouth too spread into a grin. Axel slowly pushed the blonde down on the couch and straddles his waist, his cat-like gaze emanating his need for the blonde.

"So, it'll be okay if I open these?" Axel's hand slowly ran down Roxas' chest stopping in a teasing tug above the boys boxers. Roxas moaned a light pink tint adorning his cheeks, and nodded quite enthusiastically. He didn't need to be told twice. Axel practically threw himself onto the blonde, smashing their lips together. His lips were so perfect! He thought and continued kissing the younger, letting his tongue lick Roxas' bottom lip. He then slowly brought his right hand over Roxas' stomach and ribbons and placed his hands on his thigh.

"Nngh...Ax…el," The blonde gasped. He arched his back, leaning closer into my touch. The younger pulled my closer, desperately trying to get some friction. A small, low growl growing in the back of my throat; it was all just too much.

"Yes?" I managed to rasp out. I brought my lips to that gorgeous neck, and was rewarded when he cried out in pleasure.

"This…is my first time…hah…" He groaned his small arms wrapping around my neck pulling me closer.

"With a guy or…?" My voice was steady even though I was exploding with emotion on the inside.

"Anyone," He whispered.

* * *

"So, how was your Christmas Roxas? You didn't come home last night," Roxas' mother asked, staring at the ribbon on his neck. The blonde's hair was a little messier than usual and his clothes looked like they had just been haphazardly put on.

"Uhh," He looked down tugging on the ribbon, "Nothing much, was over at Axel's place,"

"Hmmm if you say so," She led him in and headed straight towards the kitchen. Something was off with her son.

"Oh yeah, Roxas got laid!" Sora yelled upon seeing his older brother. She stopped mid-clean and ran towards the twins.

"What did you say Sora? That one of my poor babies isn't a virgin anymore?" She spoke quietly, bringing one of her hands to cover her mouth. Roxas mumbled something unintelligent and glared at Sora.

"Yes ma'am" He spoke with an evil glint in his eyes. Their mother stared both them down and then stared wholeheartedly at Roxas. He snapped.

"Well, yeah but it's all Sora's fault!"

"Nuh-Uh you wanted to get laid!"

"Yes, but not when you and everyone else had to go and tie me up like that!"

"But if we didn't so that you would have never had the guts to tell Axel how you feel!" Ah… so this is who they're talking about. She knew both her sons were gay and knew Roxas was a little too close with Axel sometimes. She had assumed they were going out already but apparently she had been wrong.

"Boys just take this upstairs, Sora apologize for tying your brother up and Roxas thank your brother for getting you laid," She sauntered off without another word.

"Wha-What?" Roxas whined. He growled then ran upstairs.

"Fine I'll thank you, because it was fucking amazing!" He screamed from the top stairs and slammed the door shut. Their mother sighed. Boys will be boys no matter their sexual preference.


End file.
